


Daddy’s Bad Little Girl on the Field Trip

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, HomerSoc, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: It’s not easy being the teacher’s daughter, especially on a field trip to some stuffy old museum. It can make even a good girl turn bad. And bad girls need to be punished.
Kudos: 33





	Daddy’s Bad Little Girl on the Field Trip

[yawn] Is any of this boring museum stuff going to be on the test, Dad?

Sorry. But it is boring. And you’re my Dad. I’m not going to call you Mister or Sir or Professor or whatever just because you also happen to be my teacher, and you’re taking us on another stupid field strip to another useless museum. You were my father long before you were my teacher.

Oh, great. Another talk. Well, can’t the other students at least go have their bag lunches? They don’t need to see me getting bitched out yet again. Hey, if any of you need me, I’ll just be here in this little exhibit room here with my father and the other fossils. Save me a seat.

[pause]

So, here we are again, Dad. I caused yet another scene on an official class field trip, and challenged your authority in front of the other students. They’re expecting you to give me a good lecture, or maybe some extra homework related to this field trip.

But… Daddy… I was thinking maybe you could give me a good spanking instead. If we don’t have time for that, I’ll settle for some quick rough sex here. You can bone me right here in front of the mastodon bones.

I didn’t even wear panties, just the way you like. I don’t let any of the boys see, even with this short schoolgirl skirt I wear. What’s under my skirt is just for my daddy. But not wearing panties means less time wasted, and I can’t lose my panties like I did at the zoo a few months ago. 

I think we’ve got at least fifteen minutes until the next tour group comes through. It’s only schools that come by this time of day. And you like fucking me in public every bit as much as I like getting fucked. Taking your little girl at home isn’t nearly as fun as screwing her in public, where someone could walk in on us… even one of the other students who know we’re related. It’s so dangerous. But that’s what makes it so hot.

We really should get started, Daddy. We don’t want to have to rush too much. I’ll just bend over, and brace myself against this pillar. If I stand up on my tiptoes, that should bring my bottom up to just the right height. It’s up to you to lift up my skirt though, and place it lovingly around my waist.

Mmm. It’s good for us that these museums can’t even afford cameras. If they could, someone would be watching or recording my poor bare little bottom sticking out, all exposed. They’d be seeing as you ran your hands all over it in a way a daddy definitely shouldn’t to his daughters bottom. If they had sound, they might even catch the sound of my daddy slowly unzipping his pants.

But let’s pretend there’s a camera over there, Daddy. That’s where the door out of here is anyway. If there was a camera there, or if someone walked in, they would see you moving up behind me. They’d see your big, scary cock pointing right at me as I quiver in excitement. Maybe they’d even mistake my shivering for fear, and thinking you were making me do this. 

Oh… and another quiver as daddy’s cock touches my special place… but it’s your special place too, because you spend so much time in it. It’s not just my pussy. My pussy belongs to my daddy.

Oh, before you put it in, Daddy… you should know that I might have forgotten to take my birth control pills. I really am a bad girl, aren’t I, Daddy? I could understand if you didn’t want to fuck me under these conditions, even though we both like danger. You could just take your cock away from my wet little pussy and put it away without fucking me. Or you could put it in for a little bit, and then take it out before you cum. But what if you got some on the floor, and some poor little kid slipped in it? Or maybe it landed on one of the exhibits and ruined it. If you put your cock in me, you know you’d have to leave it in until you came. We already know my pussy can hold all of your cum, so we’d be safe that way. Just not safe as far as pregnancy goes, if that kind of thing bothers you Daddy.

Oh. I’ll take the way you’re pressing the tip into me to mean that it doesn’t. Or maybe I just got you worked up so hard, Daddy? I can get you to do all kinds of naughty things with my teasing. I can even get you to do me while I’m unprotected and probably ovulating. Just like you’re about to do now, as you slowly push forward a little more. I’ve made you a little hesitant. But I know my daddy won’t let me down. You’ll give me a good fucking, won’t you Daddy? Your bad little girl needs one.

[moan as entered] 

Oh, Daddy. Your cock slides into me so easily these days, even with how tight I am. It’s because I’m so wet, and I love your cock so much. I used to have to get used to it after you put it in. But these days I’m ready for you to start the fucking right away.

Oh, yes. Yes, Daddy. Fuck your little girl. Fuck all of the bad out of her with your big, hard cock, until there’s just good girl left. Teach me not to smart off to you in front of the other students, even if it’s all just an act. I am my daddy’s girl, and I obey him completely, even if he asks me to do the naughtiest things for him, or with him.  
If someone walked in, they’d see the big older man fucking the smaller, younger girl. They might think that you’re forcing me. You’d be in so much trouble, Daddy. Even if this is with my fully consent and I’m technically an adult, I’m still your daughter. You’d get in trouble with the police and the school.

What would you do if someone did walk in, Daddy? Would you stop fucking me, and pull out? Or would you finish up inside of me, knowing that it now might be the last time you ever get to do that until you’re out of prison. But then I wouldn’t be so little anymore. I’d still wait for you. Me, and maybe our baby too, if you got me pregnant.

Will you get me pregnant here today, Daddy? Right here in the museum with all of the old stuff? We could make new life among all the old dead things. I kind of want to have your baby, Daddy. To all of the people we know, it would just be another sign of what a bad girl I am, despite what a good daddy you are. Only the two of us would know the truth. Unless someone walks in on us.

Oh, Daddy. I’m going to cum. Your little girl is going to cum on your big, daddy cock. And I know you’re about to cum in my tight little pussy, and it makes me want to cum even harder. Grab onto my hips, Daddy, and drive yourself deep into my body one... last... time…

[orgasm] or [improv to orgasm] 

[pause] 

No one caught us this time either, Daddy. So I guess you’ll have to pull it out, and put it back in your pants, and we’ll just have to try again. Thankfully, there are lots and lots of field trips.

But maybe I did get pregnant today. We’ll just have to see, won’t we Daddy? Then this schoolgirl uniform might not fit me so well. But my pussy will always be a fit for your cock.

Now let’s go meet up with the other students eating their lunches. If I walk with a little limp, maybe they’ll think you did spank me. One or two of the boys may even joke about us doing dirtier things. Oh, if only they knew, Daddy. 

Now, I’m going to have to go back to pretending to be a bad girl again, Daddy. But don’t worry. Under this bad girl exterior, I’ll always be daddy’s good little girl. And there will always be a nice, wet pussy waiting for you.


End file.
